<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A New Legend is Born by Tom_Ato</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311455">A New Legend is Born</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato'>Tom_Ato</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mythology, Gen, Gods, Minor Violence, Non-Sexual, Nudism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:02:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,502</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29311455</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tom_Ato/pseuds/Tom_Ato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In the classic tradition heroic legends from myth and folklore, after being given a divine gift, a young man must prove his worth to his entire kingdom.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A New Legend is Born</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Long ago in a far-off land, there was a small kingdom of Caradoc watched over by a pantheon of gods. Unlike the people they guarded over, these gods forsook any kind of clothing in favor of going around in their divine skin. Each god had their own reason for going undressed; the sea god Paulos enjoyed the cool waters of his domain uninhibited while the harvest god Cain wished to be one with nature. Because of their insistence at being nude, the gods did not interact with humans directly and visited the mortal lands on rare occasions.</p><p>	One such occasion had a goddess wandering a forest out of sheer boredom. She was none other than Seria, goddess of might and combat. As she puttered about the forest, Seria caught of glimpse of someone by a lake. It seemed to be a young man sitting on a patch of grass, completely nude and with his clothes folded to his side. Her curiosity growing, the deity ran up to the man and got a closer look at him.</p><p>	“By my fellow gods, you are naked!” the goddess cried out, overjoyed to see a normal human being out and about naturally.</p><p>	The young man was startled at the gods’ sudden appearance and stared at them. “By the king’s beard, so are you!”</p><p>	Seria snorted, “Because we’re gods of course! We have no need for the silly cloth you mortals wear.”</p><p>	“Forgive me, formal introductions are in order. I am Seria, a member of the Caradoc pantheon,” stated the wise goddess. “And who is the mortal that is so brave as to shed his clothing?”</p><p>	“I am Allen, a simple peasant of Caradoc,” replied the young man, “I’m not as brave as you think your holiness; I love to swim in the nude but don’t dare reveal it to anyone else. I hide out here and do it where no one can pass judgement.”</p><p>	“I see your predicament,” the goddess said. She thought for a while and had an idea. “Say, why don’t I give you a little gift? It’s not often mortals enjoy nudity.”</p><p>	“A gift? Why thank you your divinity, I’d be so humble as to accept your gift,” Allen bowed graciously.</p><p>	Putting her hands on Allen’s shoulders, the goddess muttered words in an eldritch and arcane tongue. Once the blessing was bestowed, Seria explained his new gift.</p><p>	“From us you now have strength and durability that exceeds that of fifty men. I trust you will this power wisely.”</p><p>	The goddess gave one final warning, “These gifts only work when you are confident in your flesh. If you should falter and seek the comfort of clothing again, the gifts shall be taken away.”</p><p>	Taking her words to heart, Allen ran back to Caradoc, newfound confidence swelling in his heart. His arrival sparked outrage, with people yelling at him to put his clothes back on. The commotion was enough to bring Yuuril, king of Caradoc, into the city.</p><p>	“Young Allen is there a reason you are cavorting about naked in my kingdom?” asked the king.</p><p>	“I’ve been blessed your majesty!” beamed Allen, “The gods have given me gifts for being nude! So long as I’m like this, I’m as strong as an ox and lion combined!”</p><p>	“You don’t believe for one moment that you’ll stay like this young Allen,” the king gasped, aghast. </p><p>	“The goddess said I needed to be like this your grace. Besides, I’ve always liked going out for a swim without needing clothes, so going about on land feels even better.”</p><p>	The king was not satisfied with his answer and felt it was best to test his dedication. “Rather than force you to clothe yourself; I offer you a wager. Using only your bare hands, defeat the dragon that’s been rampaging on the east side of the kingdom. If you forfeit on this challenge, you’ll have to wear clothes like everyone else.”</p><p>	Allen considered what was being requested from him and asked, “What if I successfully defeat the dragon your highness?”</p><p>	“Then I’ll happily disrobe with you and invite everyone else to join if they please,” the king spoke, complete sincerity in his voice. “Will you take the challenge?”</p><p>	Agreeing to the offer with a hearty “Yes your majesty!”, Allen ran off and journeyed to the dragon’s lair on east Caradoc, a foreboding cave hidden behind the peaceful meadows of the eastern region. </p><p>As he entered the cavernous hideout, Allen started to feel a surge of fear run through his body as he looked at all the bones and skulls around him. No doubt these were poor souls who tried to vanquish the dragon and perished for their endeavors. </p><p>Allen tried fighting off the dread that threatened to consume him when he heard a growl; the dragon came out in full force, gnashing its teeth at the young man and swinging his claws at him. The dragon was charcoal black in color and its three red eyes glared at him as it tried to rip the young man apart with its bloodied claws, its sword length teeth bared as it snarled.</p><p>	Fear gripped Allen’s heart as he witnessed the beast and for a second, considered turning back and accepting the loss. ‘Was being able to walk around the kingdom in my own skin worth more than my own life?’ Allen thought to himself in a panicked state of mind. </p><p>At that moment, Seria’s words echoed in his mind, clear and calm as they were uttered before:</p><p>“These gifts only work when you are confident in your flesh. If you should falter and seek the comfort of clothing again, the gifts shall be taken away.”</p><p>	He remembered why Seria had chosen to him to begin with; she had been impressed that he would shed clothing like the gods above. To turn around and go back to wearing clothes would be blasphemy to a kind goddess. </p><p>Realizing he couldn’t give up his blessing without a fight, Allen mustered up all his courage and began swinging his fists at the dragon; now he wanted to prove his worth not just to his kingdom but to the entire pantheon of Caradoc. </p><p>With his divine strength, Allen’s punches were like sledgehammers, managing to cause damage to the foul beast despite its thick hide. The dragon was caught off guard, never having felt pain caused by a mere human. It tried counter attacking, swinging its claws, and gnashing its teeth at Allen. But the man was quick and managing to avoid the clumsy attacks of the slow and lumbering beast.</p><p>Trading in more jabs, Allen readied himself for his strongest attack, sweat dripping down his face and body in anticipation. Charging at the dazed beast, Allen managed to land a powerful uppercut on the dragon, knocking out several of its teeth. </p><p>That fearsome attack turned out to be the finishing blow; unable to withstand any more pain from the unexpected warrior, the beast’s body collapsed to ground, felled. The mighty dragon now defeated, Allen picked up a loosened tooth from the ground and made the journey back to the kingdom, having evidence that he completed his challenge. </p><p>Lo and behold, the entire kingdom was in awe as the nude man strolled in, alive and with the dragon’s tooth in hand. They couldn’t believe someone with no clothes managed to defeat a ferocious beast; he must truly have been blessed by the gods above!</p><p>	None were more amazed than King Yuuril, who walked up the brave warrior and exclaimed, “Outstanding young Allen! You were able to complete your quest with aplomb! I am a man of my word; for your efforts, I’ll gladly be unclothed alongside you.”</p><p>	The king began removing his fabulous garments; first he started with his jeweled finger rings, then peeled away his luxurious robes before stepping out of his silk undergarments, until he was finally wearing nothing but his crown. </p><p>Contrary to the feelings of shame or embarrassment one would expect from someone of his stature, the king looked quite pleased with his state of undress. “Why I must say, this feels absolutely invigorating! Had I known it would be like this, I would never have made you fight that dragon!”</p><p>	Yuuril turned to the rest of his kingdom and announced, “People of Caradoc, if you wish to join Allen and I in being nude, you have my permission. From this day on, this kingdom shall wear as little or as much as they wish!”</p><p>	With that, a few curious members of the kingdom decided to disrobe and discovered something new about themselves; they also enjoyed being unclothed! Soon others undressed and eventually fifty percent of Caradoc were now naked and joyful.</p><p>Later that night, a grand celebration was held in the kingdom, the festivities enjoyed by dressed and nude alike. There was much to celebrate after all; not only was there a new dress code and one less dragon to worry about, most importantly, Caradoc laid witness to the birth of its greatest hero.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>